User blog:OfficialBrandonF/So, here's some stuff about Michael Jacobs and his timeline.
Hey guys! So, I wanted to go ahead and share with you some really important details about the new fan character, Michael Jacobs, especially his timeline. The timeline below lists each year of Michael Jacobs' life, with events that happened as well as potential future events. Michael Jacobs timeline 1995 *'December 1': Michael is born to two unnamed anthropomorphic parents in the United States of America. 1996 TBA 1997 TBA 1998 *'August 19':Michael meets his future high school bully, Derek Mearly. *'October 15': Michael meets his cousin Angelo for the first time. *'December 21': Michael and his parents go on their first trip to Disney World. 1999 *Michael's sister, Sasha Jacobs, is born. 2000 TBA 2001 *'June 6': Michael enters the National Achievers Contest for Talented Individuals, and wins first place for one of his inventions. *'July 4': Michael starts to teach his sister Sasha how to write and read, as well as viewing the July 4th fireworks in Tampa, Florida. *'September 24': Michael is tutored by one of his new friends, Clarke Baxter. 2002 TBA 2003 *'March 1': Michael is accepted into the Intelligentica Academy due to his IQ. *'May 10': Michael wins 1st place for perfect attendance at the academy as well as the Invention-Con contest. *'December 1': At the age of eight, Michael helps his sister with a project for her class, in which both of them receive an award from the U.S. President. *'December 31': Michael and his family celebrate New Years Eve in Tokyo, Japan. 2004 *'January 1': Michael and his family celebrate New Years Day in Tokyo, Japan. *'April 10': Michael and his sister enter a talent show; Michael wins 2nd place and Sasha wins 1st, in which both of them actually are proud of each other and Michael is proud that Sasha won first place at something. The entire family then go out to eat after to celebrate. *'August 12': Michael's father starts an unknown project, in which Michael's mom has suspicions about it. *'October 14': Michael helps Sasha recite a speech for her speech class. 2005 TBA 2006 TBA 2007 *Michael's parents are starting to be targeted by an unnamed individual and his associates sometime in this year. 2008 *Michael's mother disappears for unknown reasons in Australia, in which Michael and his father go to check on Sasha. *Michael's father also disappears after flying to Australia. *Michael asks Donald Davenport to look over Sasha for him. *Michael and Sasha adopted by Donald, in which Michael starts to live in Centium City while Donald and Tasha look after Sasha behind the scenes in Mission Creek, where Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo won't find out about her. 2009 TBA 2010 *Michael meets James Andre for the first time. 2011 TBA 2012 TBA 2013 TBA 2014 TBA 2015 *(Note: this only happens if the 2014-2015 Elite Force timeline is canon to the series) Michael is struck by extra-dimensional energy and goes into a coma, with James present at his college lab. 2016 *(Note: this only happens if the air date/timeline-corrected Elite Force timeline is canon to the series) Michael is struck by extra-dimensional energy and goes into a coma, with James present at his college lab. 2017 *(Note: this only happens if the 2014-2015 Elite Force timeline is canon to the series) Michael wakes up from his two-year coma, and hears that his sister disappeared just like his parents years ago. *Michael realizes he has powers and starts training under Donald and the Elite Force. *After the Shapeshifter War, Adrian Blonsky starts his uprising on Centium City. 2018 *(Note: this only happens if the air date/timeline-corrected Elite Force timeline is canon to the series) Michael wakes up from his two-year coma, and hears that his sister disappeared just like his parents years ago. *Michael realizes he has powers and starts training under Donald and the Elite Force. *After the Shapeshifter War, Adrian Blonsky starts his uprising on Centium City. Future Events/Possible Futures TBA Category:Blog posts